


[Podfic] Notes Concerning Certain Performances of Hamilton

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: They're in the play!(They go through the requisite amount of hey,this doesn’t look like heaven, this looks like a theater!, which takes… more time than you might think, especially since they aren’t all speaking to each other.)
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Notes Concerning Certain Performances of Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notes Concerning Certain Performances of Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763028) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/certainperformancesofhamilton/Notes%20Concerning%20Certain%20Performances%20of%20Hamilton.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/certainperformancesofhamilton/Notes%20Concerning%20Certain%20Performances%20of%20Hamilton.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:58  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/certainperformancesofhamilton/Notes%20Concerning%20Certain%20Performances%20of%20Hamilton.m4b)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:24:58


End file.
